


Fun at Lux

by Sanchez23



Category: Lucifer (TV), Rick and Morty
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, crossover rick and morty/lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanchez23/pseuds/Sanchez23
Summary: Rick decided to drown his sorrows in Lux.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and since I was watching Lucifer at the time, I figured Rick might love to visit Lux and have some fun. I suck at headlines, haha

“What’s an old geezer like you doing in a place like this?” 

His silvery eyes turned towards a fairly younger woman who just sat on an empty seat to his right. He seemed tipsy, holding his glass of whiskey between three fingers. He shrugged, as he replied indifferently. 

“You’re as old as you feel.” 

His lips curled, as if in scorn, and then he took another sip. Is it the lighting or his hair is really... blue? 

“Listen... old man,” she didn’t want to sound offensive, for whatever reason, ‘cause she usually would, “this bar doesn’t do cosplays. Sorry, you’ll have to find another place.” 

To that, he nonchalantly lift his hand, ordering another one. Once his drink was presented to him, he turned around to take a better look at this thing that was talking to him. And, oh boy, was she pretty. She had this dark aura around her, the goth type one, that he hadn’t seen for a while. Well, maybe in some of Morty’s friends from school, but this one, this one was different. It wasn’t a style it was a... way of life? 

He decided the game was on. He was never kicked out of a bar – nobody can tell him what to do – and he wasn’t gonna be tonight. He bottomed up the glass, and smiled. 

“Listen, sweety, I’m on a mission here.” 

He lift his hand to order another one. 

“This m-urp-ission is very important. See, I heard this bar has the best liquor in the whole US.” 

He stated, spreading his arms as widely as he could, almost hitting the guy sitting left of him. Then he leaned in her face. 

“And I intend to try them all.” 

She scoffed, turning her eyes back to the crowd of sweaty souls dancing to the fast rythm. Right, of course, Lucifer’s bar had the best drinks, the oldest whiskeys, vines that existed nowhere else, but to try them all? That would be a suicide. But, she had nothing better to do tonight, Lucy wasn’t in any trouble at all, so she decided to play a little. 

“Suuure. And what drink are you on now?” 

He briefly looked at the glass, and then counted the bottles behind the bartender. 

“99th.” 

He gulped that too, and raised his hand for the next one. 

“Sorry. Urp. 100th.”

“Shit.” She said, as her eyes opened widely. We have about 300 drinks in here, and the night is young. How long was he in here? 

“And what after you’re done?” 

He shrugged again, tossing her words on the pult like they were dust. 

“I’ll go h-urp-some and sleep.”

She had to laugh out loud. This old thing wouldn’t be in any shape after he’s done – if he was done – let alone to drive. 

“Well, I hope you got your grandson here to drive you to your place.” 

“Nah, I have my own transportation methods.” 

And to that he pulled some contraption out of his lab coat, that looked like a hair dryer that spewed green on your hair once you turn in on. 

She laughed loudly, pointing a finger at his portal gun. 

“Oh, and what does that do, teleport you?” 

He nodded. There was something weird about this guy, he didn’t give a shit about the world, but at the same time he was somehow... bored? Sad? Like he was waiting for something to happen to him, something bad. Like he knew it will. 

“Fine, you know what?” 

she said turning to face the bar, 

“I’ll join you, since you turned out to be the only customer ever who wants to try everything we have. And if you can still stand after you’re done, I’ll show you something extra. Deal?”

“Didn’t know you –urp-work here.” 

He turned around to shake hands. 

“I’m Rick.”

“Maze.”

They held hands a second longer than they should have. She felt his sparkly bright-blue eyes were assessing the situation and analyzing her to deduct whether she’ll fulfill her promise. Maze couldn’t help but wonder what does the hair dryer thingie really do. And she planned to find out. 

“Sure thing, babe.” 

He said, ordering another.


	2. Upstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues. Rick explores LUX further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two. Thanks for all the kudos, glad you liked it.   
> Don't know when I'll finish the third chapter, but I hope to update soon.

The crowd around Rick stood still as the music beat the eardrums of everyone present when the bartender sat the 312th glass on the counter. Midnight was long gone, Maze thought, the Sun soon to appear behind the mountains, and Lucifer was nowhere to be found. Anyhow, Maze had better things to do. She watched in amazement as Rick took the last glass, cheered to the crowd who suddenly started applauding and jumping around, and bottomed it up. 

The guy didn’t visit the toilet once and he only had a few sips of water. At some moments Maze would think he’s actually a robot, a machine, sent to be tested out. He smacked the glass back on the pult, his eyes red, with drools falling down his bottom lip. The audience was in awe. They wanted to take selfies with Rick, and were hugging him one after another, as he just sat there and smiled. He looked like God himself touched him on his shoulder and told him he’s in Heaven. Maze was sorry Lucifer wasn’t here to see this. This guy was bound to die from alcohol poisoning, and the history will never repeat. Too bad.

Rick turned to face Maze, his head tilting on one side, then the other. 

“Y-y-you said urp you have some-something extra?” 

He raised his thick eyebrow, and Maze figured she might as well make his last hour on Earth fun. She knew that once he’s dead, and gone to Hell, he won’t get another drink for eternity. Ugh, did he deserve to land down there? He’s only an alcoholic, right? 

One man randomly came behind Rick and started shaking him ecstatically, behaving like the old man is his new best friend. She saw Rick frown for a second, and figured they can move to her promise. 

“Yo, guys, give the man some space!” she started moving the crowd away from Rick, and once they realized what time it was, they dispersed. The music stopped, and as the last man exited the door, Maze and Rick were heading for the elevator. 

“I-I-I should let you-urp know that I’m so glad to be here. Seattle is-urp boring.” 

Maze starred at him, her mouth wide open. 

“You-you’re from Seattle?!” 

“The-urp suburbs.” 

“How the hell are you getting back home, old man?”

Rick smiled again, taking his portal gun out. 

“I-I could leave right-urp-now. But I don’t want to l-leave you alone.” 

He said with a smile, pointing his finger towards her. 

“Plus-urp y-y-you promised.” 

His body was swaying, and Maze couldn’t believe that he could stand after so much booze. He looked so vulnerable and weak.

Maze smiled briefly, and then the elevator stopped. The door opened to Lucifer’s apartment and she stepped inside, inviting Rick in. As soon as he entered, his eyes wandered towards another bar and another 102 bottles standing on the glass shelves, illuminated by blue and yellow LEDs. Rick’s eyes widened up. Maze expected him to vomit right then and there. Instead, he ran, clumsily, towards the counter and sat on the chair, a flask falling out of the inner pocket of his lab coat. 

“Sh-shit.” 

He started mingling around, trying to reach for it, when Maze came, picked it up, and handed it to him. His hands were coldish, long fingers grabbing the flask like his life depended on it. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Maze said cooly. 

“You up for some sparkling water?” 

“Whatever.” 

“Or...” she pulled out a chocolate liqueur from below the counter “you want to keep pushing yourself?” 

Rick grabbed the bottle, and pointed a finger to a glass behind her. As soon as she placed it on the bar, he poured himself a drink and continued. Yes, he’ll definitively die today. What a waste. She poured him a glass of water just in case, that he gulped down, and then continued looking around the walls of the bar. He appeared almost passed out, and by the time Maze turned around to serve him a drink, Rick’s head was on the counter and he was sound asleep.


End file.
